Enjoy The Abuse
by HaloHunter89
Summary: PWP Mac/OC/OC prompt. All normal warning apply.


**sweetkiwi604 Hope you like this. I really tried to work in as much as I could. Mac like always started dragging me in a direction and I'm hopeless to resist him. So I hope this is what you wanted and you are satisfied with it. **

Mac walked around to the bed of his truck grabbed the first set of legs and jerking her down the rusted metal listening to her pain yelps as the it tore her flesh. Slinging her up over his shoulder he disappeared through the shadows of the cave with them swallowing him up as he moved through them like he belonged to them.

Mac dumped her to the ground her body jerking and her breath rushing out of nose as she looked up at him with watery pleading eyes. He spared her a glance before making sure she couldn't get out of this room. Even if she did she'd never make it out of the cave or the canyons. This was his hunting grounds and he knew every nook and cranny there was. No one had got away yet and no one would.

Mac repeated his actions watching at the pair of them squirmed closer together seeking comfort from one another. He smirked licking his lips watching as their bodies slid together the dirt from the canyon mixing with the blood. Stalking around behind the pair he kicked the red head over on to her stomach his boot holding her in place as he looked her over. He felt the other girls eyes on him and his gaze snapped to hers making her flinch back from him and new tears spring forward.

"What's this whores name?" He ripped the tape from the dark-haired girls mouth.

She looked at him not speaking and Mac let his weight balance on the foot he had her friend pinned with making a pained moan escape her. Her eyes shot to her friend and he watched her struggle against what she wanted and what she was going to be forced to do. It made his cock strain against his jeans watching her debate.

"Her name is Reagan." Her voice was soft whisper laced with just the right amount of fear.

Mac eyed her, "What's yours?"

Her lips pursed and her eyes hardened, "Why do you even care?"

Mac smiled at her exposing his teeth as his tongue slid across them, "I don't give a fuck who you are. Just curious how long it'd take papers to pick your names up when you're never found."

She paled and he felt the body under his boot stiffen and her breathing pick up. Mac leaned down getting in the girls face, "You can tell me or I'll take a pound of flesh from her every minute until you do."

Her lip quivered, "You're evil!"

"Evil is a point of view you goddamned fuckin' whore." He slapped her across the face watching her face rock to the side. "Answer me."

He slid his knife free kneeling his knee now on Reagan's back. He didn't look at the other girl as he started cutting away the girls clothing leaving her exposed and crying. His eyes burned across the thick leather of her belt and he felt his cock swell even more. When she didn't give him her name he let the knife bite into the soft swell of her friends hip letting the blood spring up around the tip of the knife.

"Morrigan." She panted watching the knife bite deeper, "STOP! I gave you what you wanted!" She shrieked falling to her side when she tried to move closer.

Mac looked at her and felt his blood boil as it ran through his body, "Not yet you haven't." He snarled. Knocking Morrigan on her back he started cutting away her clothes quickly as she struggled against him. She had more fight than her friend and it was just gonna make things rougher on her.

When the last shreds of her clothes were lying around her and Reagan both he pulled his belt loose eyes her and watching as her chest heaved making her breast sway with the motion. Mac straddled her jerking her upright and wrapping the belt around her neck quickly pulling it tight enough to control her and for it to bite in if she didn't listen.

Mac let her drop back to the floor and rolled Reagan over to get a good look at her. Her red hair fanned out around her head leaving her pale face open to him. Mac jerked her upright as well not wasting any time with what he wanted and slipped the belt from her pants around her throat as well listening to her whimper through the tape. As soon as it was tightened to suit him he jerked the tape free from her mouth watching as her lips parted and she pulled in a slight breath.

Letting her fall back to the ground he turned and grabbed up his bottle of whiskey taking a deep long pull as he pulled the tin from his jeans. He watched Morrigan shuffled closer to the girl. She let her body drop right next to her talking softly her voice soothing as she tried to calm the girl. They'd had hearts of glass and he planned on shattering them, leaving the pieces around them.

"He's gonna kill us." Reagan whimpered.

Morrigan stiffened slightly at her friends words, "We're here together."

Mac snorted jerking his shirt over his head wanting nothing more than to break the bitch in front of him. He's douse that goddamn fire and let it burn her alive, he was gonna tear her apart. He knew she could see him jerking his boots off followed by his pants with the way her breathing was becoming more labored and smirked to himself.

Grabbing up her belt he jerked her around to where he wanted her and forced her to kneel between her friends legs. Mac let his hand slide along her body feeling her soft skin below his own roughened palm before his grip tightened on the belt. Forcing her to lean on her friend her face pillowed on her breast Mac felt his cock swell painfully and gripped himself stroking.

Lining himself up he drove home with no warning and groaned at the tightness that slammed around his cock. She was painfully tight on him and she could barely take him all the way but he forced her to anyways. Her pained yelp was like a hit of the meth that he'd taken not to long ago mixing together in a deadly cocktail.

He felt her body adjusting through his thrust and felt her getting wetter and smirked, "You're a fuckin' whore for it."

Mac leaned over her keep the belt tight and grabbed up the other strap of leather that was leading to Reagan. Gripping them both in the same hand he pulled them tighter looming over the pair of them. His thrust was rocking Morrigan's body against Reagan causing her breast to sway giving him a perfect view. Mac released Morrigan's hip and let his hand drop below her finding Reagan's slit and sliding his fingers through it. She whimpered and tried to close her legs against him but her friends body was stopping her from being able to.

The sounds of him slamming in and out of Morrigan mixed with her and Reagan's cries were intoxicating. He locked eyes with Reagan's bright green eyes and let his fingers sink into her causing a gasp to slip past her lips. Mac growled at the wetness he found there and slid another finger into her matching his thrust with is fingers. Both of their bodies rocked in time with him and licked his lips picking up his pace making Morrigan cry out as she broke around him.

Gripping the belt tighter as he felt her vice like grip coiling around him he released the loop around Morrigan's throat suddenly her body thrashing against her friend heavily. Growling he jerked Reagan's belt making her body lean up towards his and causing the angle he was hitting Morrigan to change. Groaning he let his teeth sink into Morrigan's shoulder harshly tasting blood immediately as Reagan tightened around his fingers before flooding him.

Bottoming out in the girl he groaned his release into her still keeping his bite in her shoulder his eyes on her friend. Reagan's eyes were wide as blood slipped past his lips dripping down onto her creamy breast. Snarling he pulled away from the both, his dick slipping from her and her body slumping against her friends as she sobbed. Both of their arms were still bound tightly keeping them from comforting the other in any type of embrace.

Mac stood up watching the pair of them before grabbing up his bottle again and washing the blood down with his whiskey. It burned going down and Mac licked his lips seeing Reagan track the movement and he tilted the head looking at her in the low light. She was eyeing him with a distinct hunger in her eyes. Her pupils were dilated far and Mac walked closer to her seeing her eyes shoot to his groin as she licked her lips.

Kneeling beside her he watched as Morrigan recoiled from him while he looked at her friend, "What the fuck you on?"

She shook her head at him, "Nothing."

Grabbing the belt he jerked her hard cutting off her air, "Lie to me again cunt!" He barked.

Tears rolled from her eyes and she opened her mouth to speak but Mac kept the belt tight not giving her an inch. She'd learn her goddamn lesson even it killed her. When her eyes started changing he released the belt and she gasped pulling in air her eyes avoiding his. Mac took another drink from the bottle his hand still on the belt while she got her breath back.

"I popped a few pills earlier...it's the last thing I remember before here." She looked at him again.

Mac stood up walking grabbing what he needed before coming back to the pair of them and forcing Morrigan to roll over. Mac slid his fingers through the tin grabbing the belt and jerking her upright. She didn't resist him and he forced his fingers into her mouth watching as she fought against the chemical taste in her mouth. Reagan watched the entire time her voice broken from him nearly crushing her windpipe.

Repeating the process with Reagan he let her thump hard to the ground as he rolled Morrigan off her forcing her to lay on her back. There was a deep crimson blood spot on her chest from where blood had run from his bite to meet between the girls skin. It had his cock stirring just looking at it and he Jerked Reagan up forcing her to her knees in front of her friend.

"Eyeing my cock like your begging to taste it?" He growled his hand gripping her jaw forcing her mouth open.

He could see the effect the drugs were having on the pair of them already and smirked. She nodded licking her lips again her eyes going to his hardening dick, "I wanna taste you."

Mac ran his thumb across her lip and laughed, "Nasty fuckin' whores, the both of you."

"What..what's your name?" She questioned her voice torn.

Mac raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head, "Mac."

She moaned and Morrigan whimpered behind her getting his attention. His eyes flicked down her body to her pussy and smiled seeing her thighs and mound covered in him.

Forcing Reagan to turn he dropped to his knees behind her gripping her ass in both hands and leaned into her, "You wanna taste me so bad?" She moaned at his words his grip becoming bruising as she pushed back on his hand the drugs burning hot through their system and his, "Then clean your goddamn friend up slut."

Mac shoved her forward into the spread thighs of Morrigan and causing the girls eyes to widen, "I'm not a lesbian."

"I don't give a damn what you think you are! You'll be what the fuck I want till the time I kill you bitch." Mac slammed into Reagan feeling heat wrap around him.

Grabbing the belt he tightened his grip,"We doing this again bitch?" He cut her air off and she frantically shook her head and dropped down.

Mac's eyes flashed up to Morrigan as she tensed fighting her bodies reactions to her friend eating her out. Shame was burning as hot as the drugs in her eyes and she glared at him until a moan slipped from her lips. Her eyes slammed shut and Mac chuckled pistoning in and out of Reagan causing her face to rock harder into her friend.

He grabbed his knife up while releasing the belt slightly and heard Reagan moan and vibrate around his cock. Mac growled gripping his knife tight and with a flip of his wrist cut her bound hands free. Gripping her wrist he brought her hand around to Morrigans pussy and she nodded to scared to fight back against him seeing the glinting steel.

"Don't you fuckin' hold back. Make her take everything." He snarled his knife biting into her back as warning.

Morrigan yelped in time with his thrust and he smirked knowing his body was forcing Reagan to do more damage against her friend. The sobbing started and growled locking his eyes onto Morrigan, "Shut that goddamn shit up."

She tried but her breathing was hitching so hard from her body that she sounded like a broken record. Mac let his knife slip and slice against Reagan's back painting a sick scene on her skin as she clamped down around her. He slowed his thrust refusing her the orgasm she craved. When he felt her ease off he started again double his efforts and chasing his own release.

Slamming into her harder he felt something give in her and groaned hitting her cervix. Grabbing onto her shoulder and dropping his knife behind him so he could grab the belt again he pulled her as hard into him as he could causing a pained scream to tear from her body. Mac just pulled her harder into flooding her with his cum and standing up before she could get her release.

Mac wasn't sure how long he had kept them there a couple of days, a week, who the fuck knows. He had made more than three batches of meth so he knew it had been awhile that he had kept them there. They had caught on quick to shit and for that they had lived a little longer than most. Didn't mean he was going to let them live no, no he had plans for them.

"Mac." A timid voice met his ears as he stepped through the mouth of the room.

As soon as he came through he was met with the sight of them. Both setting where he told them to bodies bruised, bloodied, bitten, belted, and flushed waiting on him. He was pretty sure they were starting to develop some type of Stockholm syndrome or some fuckin' shit with the way they watched him and waited. They had got good about taking everything he had to give and not having to prompted when his silent commands were issued, if he was the type to keep a pet around he'd keep them but it wasn't in him.

"What the fuck you want?"

Morrigans arms wrapped around her small form and she set naked in her spot, "I'm thirsty."

Mac looked over the pair of them and growled, just like having goddamn pets. I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. I need to piss. I need to shit. Goddamn he was growing tired of them already. He walked over motioning both to follow him and it was a testament to how much damage he had manged do to them in that time that they never had tried to escape the cave. He had stopped keeping them chained after so long but they were always in the same spot when he came back.

Leading them through the darkness hearing their soft foot falls behind him he slid his knife free silently and pulled what he knew was Reagan around in front of him and pushed both into the room that was off from the main one. When the lights flickered on their eyes widened at the sight around them and they both met his eyes.

"Did we do something wrong?" Reagan whimpered.

Mac snorted dropping two smaller knives into the room,"Winner takes all."

Both girls looked to him and then the knives and he growled taking a step forward and they both lunged for the knives whimpered and scuttling back from him. Neither wanting to have his anger directed at them. He looked at them both and marveled at the deep black bruises that marred their throats from constant pull of the belts biting into their skin.

Morrigan had a spider carved into her back that was a sick match to Walter's own tattoo. Reagan was covered in more bites than creamy white flesh as was Morrigan. Her hips and ass were bruised severely from the beating he had leveled her with for not listening to him the first time he had told her to do something. There were more mark than he could count but his cock knew every one of them and he felt blood rush to his groin.

They circled each other determined to keep him from stepping in. Mac growled, "Get the fuck on with it, I got an order to fill."

They lunged at each other tearing and clawing at each other trying to win his favor. Mac watched Reagan got the upper hand and stepped into the room watching as Morrigan's life bled from her as he stepped behind Reagan. Reagan's chest heaved with a sob as her friend collapse to the ground and she turned her shining eyes up to him searching his face looking for his okay that she done good.

As soon as her eyes met his he drove the knife hard between her shoulder blades at an upward angle puncturing her lung. She coughed her eyes widening in surprise at his actions. Mac watched as her eyes watered and she coughed again," I don't want to leave you." She muttered.

"You were never with me." He snarled shoving her hard to the ground. "You are a fuckin' toy and you get what you deserve."

She hit hard the sounds of drowning in her blood meeting his ears. Mac cast a glance down and took both knives back before turning and walking out. He didn't have time to set and coddle bitches and he wouldn't. Didn't matter if they enjoyed the abuse. He needed something new and unmarked for him to tear apart and introduce to the real fuckin' world.


End file.
